A new family
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Pepper finds out she's pregnant with Tony's child, that puts her into a position that could get her killed. Can Tony protect her?
1. Introduction

Tony Stark was working on his Iron Man suit, when Pepper ran in.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed.

"What is it, Pepper?" Tony hugged her.

"Tony, I...I'm pregnant," Pepper cried.

"Pepper, how do you know?" Tony asked.

"I was having morning sickness, and I was feeling nauseous, and my mom suggested I'd take a test and it was positive," Pepper said.

"And why come to me?" Tony asked.

"Because you're the father," Pepper breathed.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are pregnant with my child?" Tony was wide-eyed.

"Yes," Pepper confirmed.

"Oh, boy!" Tony sat down.

"I'm scared," Pepper said, sitting in a by Tony.

"Pepper, I'm here for you," Tony said, taking Pepper's hand.

"Thank you, Tony!" Pepper said.

"You're welcome."

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"To be a good father to our child."

"Of course, I will," Tony pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Pepper," Tony kissed her forehead.

* * *

**That's my first chapter! I love TonyxPepper! Love y'all!**


	2. Telling Rhodey

"Wait, Pepper's pregnant with your child?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, grabbing a soda.

"But it was partially your fault," Rhodey said.

"Yeah," Tony groaned.

"But enough about that, let's watch a movie," Rhodey suggested.

"Yeah, let's watch The Dark Knight Rises." Tony said, pulling a DVD out.

"I've never seen it," Rhodey said, sitting on the couch.

"Well, you'll love it," Tony said, getting popcorn.

"Pepper told me it was amazing!" Rhodey said.

"Yeah, I took her to see it in theaters," Tony said.

"And she loved it?" Rhodey guessed.

"Yes," Tony replied coming back with popcorn.

"Come on. It's starting," Rhodey said.

Tony sat down by Rhodey and they watched it.

_After the movie. _

"Wow, what a great movie!" Rhodey said.

"I'm glad you liked it," Tony replied.

Rhodey looked at his watch, "I gotta go, man. But we'll see you!"

* * *

**Chapter 2! :) What should I do for chapter 3? Review or PM your ideas!**


	3. Blizzard

Pepper was in her room, reading 'The Chronicles of Narnia'. It was snowing outside so she stayed inside.

Then her phone rang. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Pepper. It's Tony," Tony said.

"Tony. How are you?" Pepper asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing?"

"Just staying in my room reading a book."

"Wanna come to the armory?"

"I'd love to," Pepper smiled.

"Great! Love you," Tony said.

"Okay. Love you too," Pepper said.

After Tony hung up, Pepper put her shoes and a coat on.

"Where are you going, young lady?" Her mom asked.

"Mom, I'm going to Tony's house," Pepper said.

"Oh, okay. Have fun, sweetie."

Pepper got into her car and drove to the armory.

* * *

She arrived at the armory. And she knocked on the door.

"Pepper! Come in!" Tony said, as soon as he opened the door.

Pepper shivered as she came in. After she got her coat off, she sat on the couch.

Tony brought hot chocolate and sat next to Pepper.

"Wanna watch the weather?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Pepper snuggled close to Tony.

Tony turned on the TV.

"Looks like it's gonna be a blizzard," Tony said, putting his arm around Pepper.

"Then I'm gonna have to call my mom," Pepper said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Alright," Tony said.

"Hello, mom. Yeah, I heard about the blizzard and I... Mom, I'm 17! I'm staying with Tony until it's over."

"Your mom being overly protective again?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. She's been more like that ever since we found out I was pregnant," Pepper groaned.

"So, how are you and the baby doing?" Tony asked.

"Fine. Morning sickness is still here, but I'm fine," Pepper placed a hand on her stomach.

"That's good," Tony held Pepper close.

"Does Rhodey know?" Pepper asked, putting her head on Tony's chest.

"Yeah. I told him yesterday," Tony replied.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, I have Netflix. Let's choose something."

"What about the Hunger Games?" Pepper suggested.

"Sounds good," Tony said turning it on.

And they fell asleep near the end.

* * *

**How was chap 3? That was clinging on my mind since this morning. So HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **


	4. Blizzard part 2

Pepper was still sleeping when Tony woke up that morning.

Roberta came in. "Good morning, Tony," Roberta said, cheerfully.

"Morning, Roberta. Where's Rhodey?" Tony asked.

"Girlfriend's house," Roberta said, pouring a cup of coffee, "he got stuck there because of the blizzard."

"Pepper got stuck here too," Tony laughed.

"She slept on you all night?" Roberta chuckled.

Tony looked at the sleeping girl. "Yeah, I guess."

Rhodey walked in.

"Finally, home," Rhodey said, panting.

"It's okay, James. As long as you called," Roberta replied.

Rhodey looked at Tony, "Pepper got stuck here?"

"Yeah. Wow, blizzard in May," Tony looked out the window.

"It's been 109 years since it happened," Rhodey said.

"Wow."

Pepper was finally woke up, "Good morning," she said.

"Morning, Pepper," Tony hugged her.

Pepper got off Tony and got her coat and shoes on.

"Have to go, so soon?" Roberta asked, giving Rhodey a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, my mom is still at home," Pepper replied.

"Okay. Be safe," Roberta said.

"Bye," Rhodey said.

"Bye," Tony gave her a hug.

Pepper got in her car and left.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Fun Fact: It recently snowed in MAY and it really was 109 years since is snowed in May!**

**Love y'all, Silvermist**


	5. Gene

Pepper called her mom.

"Hello?" her mom picked up.

"Mom? I'm on my way home," Pepper said.

"Okay, and there is someone here to see you."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Pepper hung up and got home. She walked in, to see Gene Khan.

"Well, I have to go to the store," her mom walked out the door.

"What do you want, Gene?" Pepper grabbed a water bottle.

"In case you don't know..." Gene started.

"I'm pregnant with Tony's child, I know," Pepper interrupted.

"I'm here to get rid of it, and you," Gene clenched his fist.

"No!" Pepper screamed, running into her room, locking the door.

"Open this door!" Gene banged on the door.

"No!" Pepper said, tying sheets together. She waited until Gene gave up, to unlock the door and hurry out the window.

"Finally," Gene opened the door, revealing sheets out the window.

Pepper ran as fast as she could, hoping Gene wouldn't find her.

She ran into him, and he grabbed her hands, "this won't hurt a bit," Gene turned into Manderin.

"Leave her alone!" Tony yelled, running towards them.

"Stark! Better say bye-bye to your girlfriend," Manderin said, holding a sharp blade to Pepper's neck.

Tony turned into Iron Man and blasted Manderin, turning him back to Gene. Tony, then, distracted Gene so Pepper could hide.

"Where is she?" Gene asked.

"She went that way. She could be hiding anywhere over there," Tony pointed left.

Gene ran that way.

Pepper poked her head out of the bush, "is he gone?"

"Yeah," Tony helped her out.

"Thank you, Tony."

"No problem. Do you know what he wanted?"

"He wanted to kill me and our little one," Pepper placed her hands on her stomach.

"Why would he want to?" Tony asked.

"Possibly because our child could become the next hero," Pepper said.

"Yeah," Tony and Pepper walked to Pepper's house, hand-in-hand.

"I have to go," Tony said.

"Alright. See ya," Pepper said, kissing him.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done! Bye! **

**Love, Emily.**


	6. Making an appointment

Pepper glanced at her calendar. _Month 3, _Pepper thought. She knew this was about the time when she could find out what she's having. She decided to place a doctors appointment.

"Hello?" the receptionist answered.

"Hello, I'd like to place a doctors appointment," Pepper said.

"Name," the receptionist said.

"Pepper Potts," Pepper replied.

"Come in at 3:30 PM tomorrow."

"Alright, good bye," Pepper hung up.

Then Tony called.

"Hello?" Pepper answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Tony asked.

"Oh, nothing much, I just called the doctors office," Pepper replied.

"What are you doing placing an appointment?"

"Well, I think I will get to find out what I'm having," Pepper said.

"That's exciting," Tony said, "I hope for a boy."

Pepper laughed, "me too."

"Have we thought of names, yet?"

Pepper thought for a moment, "come to think of it, no."

"Well, for a boy, I was thinking Alexander," Tony said.

"I like it. And for a girl I was think Alexandrea," Pepper said.

"And what about twin boys?" Tony asked.

"Alexander and Andrew?"

"Yeah, and for twin girls Alexandrea and Amelia."

"And if we have one of each, the names will be Alexandrea and Alexander," Pepper said, "and we aren't worrying about triplets."

Tony laughed, "definantly."

_The next day. _

Pepper was getting ready to go to the doctor's office.

"Pepper! Someone's here!" her mother called.

"I'm coming, Mom!" Pepper slipped on her shoes, and ran downstairs.

"Hey, Pepper. Ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Pepper said.

_At the doctor's office._

Pepper and Tony waited in the waiting room.

"Pepper Potts?" the doctor asked.

Pepper walked into the office with Tony.

"So, you want to find out what you are having?" the doctor asked.

"Yes ma'am," Pepper said.

After the doctor finished checking, she had a huge grin on her face.

"Congratulations, you two. You are having..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Review and guess what Tony and Pepper are having! If you guess correctly, I'll give you a virtual cookie! **

**Love, Emily!**


	7. It's a

"Congratulations, you two. You are having a boy!" the doctor said.

After they left the doctors office, Pepper smiled, "nothing we can't handle."

"Yeah, if we can defeat the most powerful villain, we can definantly handle a little boy," Tony laughed.

"Definantly."

"I'll take you home."

"Okay."

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Pepper walked into house.

"Hello, Honey. How was the appointment?" her mom asked.

"It was an appointment," Pepper joked.

"But I meant what are you having?"

"A boy," Pepper replied.

"I'm gonna have a grandson!"

Pepper laughed, "yuppie, yup."

"I'm gonna go to my room," Pepper walked into her room.

"Alright, just be ready for supper," her mother said.

Pepper got on her ipad and watched a movie and fell asleep.


	8. Forbidden

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I was at camp! It was AMAZING!**

* * *

Pepper woke up and went downstairs. She saw her father there and he didn't look happy.

"So, I hear I am going to have a grandson?" Virgil asked, rather disappointed.

Pepper hung her head, "yes, Father. It is true."

Virgil rose from his seat, "Patricia, is it Tony?"

"Yes, Father," Pepper sat in a nearby chair.

"I know this will be hard, but I can't let you see him, anymore," Virgil said.

Pepper started crying, "why?"

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good."

Pepper was more upset than she had been. She ran to her room and threw herself on her bed. She spent a few minutes, sobbing on her pillow, that's when Tony texted her.

Tony: Hey. What's up?

Pepper: Not much. My dad knows.

Tony: About Alexander?

Pepper: Yeah. He won't let me c u anymore. :(

Tony: Wow. Cruel.

Pepper: Yeah. Well, gtg. Dad's calling me for supper.

Tony: OK. Bye.

Pepper put her phone on the charger and went down for supper.

"How's my princess?" Diane, Pepper's mother, asked.

"Ready for supper," Pepper laughed, "what are we having?"

"Grilled chicken," Diane replied, putting it on the table.

Virgil sat at the table. Pepper sat in her place, and Diane sat next to Pepper.

After they ate, Pepper helped Diane with the dishes and went upstairs.

* * *

**Well, Pepper's forbidden to see Tony. And now I'm going to start going by months. Pepper is currently in month 4. So yeah. I will try and update as soon as possible!**

**Love y'all! Emily!**


	9. Visiting her

**So, let's review from the last chapter! Pepper's banned to see Tony because they did, you know. Let's see what they do!**

* * *

Tony read one of Pepper's text messages over and over again, 'He won't let me c u anymore.'

Tony regretted it all. Why kind of father would he be if he wasn't there?

Rhodey knocked on his door, "can I come in?"

Tony nodded, "yeah come in."

"You okay, man?" Rhodey asked, sitting on the bed.

"No! Read this message!" Tony handed Rhodey his phone.

Rhodey read it, "wow. Her father is pretty cruel," Rhodey said, handing the phone back to Tony.

"He is. But I won't just stop seeing her. I sneak in tonight," Tony decided, "I got her in this mess, I'm gonna stick with her the whole way."

"Great idea!" Rhodey said.

Tony pulled out his phone and texted Pepper.

Tony: I have an idea.

Pepper: Yeah! I'm listening.

Tony: I'll sneak in tonight. I got in the you in the mess you are in and I'm gonna stick with you the whole way.

Pepper: Really?

Tony: Really.

Pepper: Thanks, Tony. I know u're gonna be the best daddy.

Tony: Thanks, Pep. Now what time do you think would be good?

Pepper: Around 10:00-10:30.

Tony: OK. C u then.

Pepper: OK.

Tony looked at the time and saw it was almost 10:00. He got ready to go.

* * *

Pepper got settled into her bed when she heard Tony calling her silently.

"Pepper?" Tony whispered loudly.

Pepper opened her window and used the sheets she tied a while back, she threw one end down and held the other end tightly so Tony could climb up. After Tony got up, they laid on Pepper's bed.

"The start of our new family," Tony smiled, placing a hand on Pepper's stomach.

Pepper grinned, "yup. Just a little less than 5 months."

"How excited are you?" Tony asked.

"Very excited," Pepper replied.

"I'm not sure how I feel. I'm excited that I'm gonna start a family with you, but I feel bad about doing this to you."

"Tony, don't feel bad. I'm glad I get to start a family with the man I love," Pepper smiled.

* * *

**Aww! Thanks to SilverPedals1402 for the sneaking idea. Love you all! Emily!**


	10. Gene again

**Moving to month 5. This should be interesting. Who's the good guy here?! **

* * *

"Patricia!" Virgil called.

Pepper stopped what she was doing and went to downstairs to find Gene Khan. **A/N, Again? **

"He will be your baby's father," Virgil declared, slapping Gene's back.

"No! I'd rather be a single mother!" Pepper decided.

"Patricia!" Virgil looked sternly at her.

"Gene tried to kill me," Pepper cried, "I'd rather raise my child alone than have Gene help me."

"I would do no such thing," Gene lied through his teeth.

"I know! I remember!" Pepper said.

"Please!" Virgil interrupted, "I'll leave you two alone to get to each other." and then Virgil left.

Pepper groaned, "how did my dad know about you?"

"Well, our dads know each other and I asked how you were doing," Gene answered.

"And he decided to make you my child's father?" Pepper guessed.

"Well, he actually thought I would protect you!" Gene announced quietly.

"You're going to kill me?" Pepper guessed, running to the bathroom. She quickly texted Tony.

Pepper: Dad decided Gene would be Alexander's dad.

Tony: What?!

Pepper: Yeah, he's going to kill me!

Tony: On my way.

Pepper put her phone in her pocket and went out.

Gene was Mandarin when she came out.

"Are you ready for this?" Mandarin had his spear out.

Pepper just ran outside.

"Get back here, pest!" Mandarin screamed.

Iron Man, Tony, came just in time.

"Stay away from her!" Iron Man yelled.

"You won't stop me from killing your girlfriend and child!" Mandarin grabbed Pepper hard.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed.

"I'm here for you Pep," Iron Man assured her. He sure wasn't gonna let Mandarin kill his family.

"You're too late!" Mandarin nearly stabbed Pepper with his spear until Iron Man pushed Mandarin away from Pepper and picked Pepper up and went to away.

"Thanks," Pepper managed to say.

"Forget it. I care about you," Tony said.

They reached Pepper's house and to a happy Virgil.

"Thank you, Iron Man," Virgil thanked him kindly, "I will do anything for you."

"Anything?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

Tony removed his mask, "well, in that case..."

"Yes, Stark. She can," Virgil knew what he was going to say.

"Really, Dad?" Pepper asked.

"Really. He saved your life," Virgil said.

"I care about her and her child," Tony said, hugging Pepper.

"That's the kind of father he needs," Virgil said.

Pepper hugged Virgil, "thank you," she breathed.

"I just want what's best for you."

* * *

**Aw! Virgil actually let Pepper see Tony again! Month 6 is next! Wonder what's in store! Love, Emily!**


	11. Will he live?

**Month 7. Decided to skip 6. IDK why though... This is some long story. If I was going through months, it would've been over by now. But enjoy! **

* * *

Pepper was talking to Tony.

"So-" Pepper interrupted herself with a giggle.

"What?" Tony asked.

"He kicked!" Pepper exclaimed, taking Tony's hand and putting it on her stomach.

"He must know when Daddy's around," Tony said.

Pepper laughed, "I can't wait to have a little family with you."

"Neither can I," Tony hugged her.

"Does Roberta know?" Pepper asked.

Tony shrugged, "I suspect she does. I think she heard me talking to Rhodey about it," he replied as he got up to get something to drink. He came back with water and after they finished, Tony got up

Pepper got up, but she looked dizzy, "I don't feel so good," and with that, she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Tony asked. He called the ambulance and they were there checking Pepper's health.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't good for her baby though," the paramedic replied, with a worried look.

Tony knelt to the ground with tears in his eyes. Alexander was going to die? He couldn't believe his child was going to die.

"We're gonna have to take her to the hospital," the paramedic said.

"I'm gonna come. That's my girlfriend," Tony said.

"Come along, son. But it's not gonna be a happy time."

"I don't care," Tony replied, getting in. Tony was with Pepper the whole time.

"Please let him live," Tony whispered.

* * *

**Ooh, a cliffy! Will Alexander live? What on earth happened to Pepper? No one just collapses like that! So guess! I'm going to sleep cause it's 1 in the morning!**

**Love you all! Emily.**


	12. Will he live? Part 2

**Month 7. I'm gonna do a previously on A New Family**

* * *

"_I don't feel so good," and with that, she collapsed to the ground._

_"Is she okay?" Tony asked. He called the ambulance and they were there checking Pepper's health._

_"I'm not sure. It doesn't good for her baby though," the paramedic replied, with a worried look._

_Tony knelt to the ground with tears in his eyes. _

_"Please let him live," Tony whispered. _

* * *

Tony kissed Pepper's forehead, with his hand on her stomach. He couldn't lose Alexander, more importantly Pepper. He couldn't lose either of them. This was his family. Pepper was the love of his life. If he lost her, his whole world would shatter.

"Tony," Pepper's weak voice asked.

"Pepper," Tony replied in tears, "I'm here!"

"What's going on?"

Tony sighed. He didn't want to tell her Alexander had little chance of living, "I don't know."

"Is Alexander going to be okay?" Pepper asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Pepper, I don't know. The paramedic says it doesn't look good."

"I don't want him to die," Pepper cried.

"I don't either," Tony said, when a paramedic opened the doors.

"We're here," the paramedic said.

"Okay," Tony got out and let the paramedics get Pepper out.

Tony was asked to stay in the meeting room, when they got up there. He waited half an hour before the doctor came in.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"I think you should ask her," the doctor replied.

Tony went into the room and saw Pepper with a slight grin.

"So how are you?" Tony asked.

"Better. Apparently my drink had something in it that could kill us both, but neither of us are going to die," Pepper replied.

Tony smiled, "that's great. But who would do that?"

"Gene Khan, possibly. I'm just guessing, though."

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you and Alexander are safe," Tony said.

* * *

**Aww! What a cute ending! And Alexander didn't die! That's a relief. So review, tell me what you think!**


	13. Hanging out together

**Month 8! Nothing to say... but ENJOY!**

* * *

Pepper groaned as she woke up that morning. Her back was stiff because she was helping Tony get the nursery ready before Alexander was born. She was glad of how much they accomplished together. Tony moved into his own apartment, so him, Pepper, and Alexander would live there. Diane and Virgil left work that morning. Tony would come and be with Pepper. Pepper didn't want to go to the door and open it. She was too stiff to get up. Tony usually came in if she didn't answer for some time.

"Hey, Pep," Tony smiled.

"Hi, Tony," Pepper managed to sit up.

"How are you?"

"Stiff."

"I wonder how many times I heard that," Tony laughed, giving her a quick kiss.

"I dunno. Enough?" Pepper guessed, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

"Sure."

"I can't believe how far along we made together."

"Me either. Just a month left."

"Yup. I have to admit, you are the prettiest girl I've dated," Tony said, with Pepper in his arms.

"Really?" Pepper asked.

"Yep. When I thought you were going to die, my world was shattered. I would've hated to lose my family."

Pepper always knew she would be safe with Tony. She trusted him with her life, "I love you," she whispered, snuggling to Tony, "and Alexander loves you."

"I love you too, Pep. And Daddy loves Alexander," Tony said, holding Pepper tight.

* * *

**So, cute! Can't wait till next chapter!**

**Random fact: Sometimes my right pinky and ring finger is numb. I HATE it...**

**Till next time! Emily!**


	14. It's Time

**I think you know the month...**

**I decided to finally do the disclaimer. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA. *Sigh* I wish... **

* * *

Pepper was near her due date and Tony refused to leave her, just in case Alexander came early. Pepper spent most of her time either resting or trying to calm her parents and boyfriend. Tony was sleeping that night and felt someone nudging him. He thought he was dreaming. Pretty soon, he would hope he was...

"Tony, my water broke. The baby's coming," Pepper said.

"Oh, the baby's coming," then it hit him,"the baby's coming!"

"Sh, Tony not so loud. We just need to get to a hospital," Pepper winced at the pain in her stomach.

"Let's go," Tony said.

* * *

Pepper was in a hospital room. She cried and flinched at her stomach pain. Tony was there with her.

"Tony, why did you do this to me?" Pepper demanded.

Tony was unsure what to say.

"I hate you for doing this!" Pepper flinched again.

"Pep, hopefully the nurse will be here soon," Tony said.

"She'd better be!"

Tony just held Pepper's hand and allowed her to squeeze his as hard as he needed. Finally the nurse came.

"Alright, Miss Potts. When I say three, you push. Okay?" the nurse said.

Pepper nodded.

"Alright. One, two, three!"

Pepper screamed and pushed.

"Again."

Pepper pushed and nearly broke Tony's hand, with her tough grip. After 5 minutes of pushing, Pepper finally heard a baby cry.

"You have a boy!" the nurse said, with a grin.

Pepper hit her head on the pillow and sighed of relief. The nurse took him out and did what they do with babies.

Tony smiled at Pepper, "you almost broke my hand."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Pepper said.

"I'm gonna get an icepack."

"Okay."

After 5 minutes, Tony came back. He got on one knee. He pulled out a small box.

"Pepper, I've known you for a while and I just wanted to ask you," Tony opened the box, "will you marry me?"

Pepper had a hand over her mouth, "yes, I will," her lips trembled.

Tony slipped the ring on her finger.

"Perfect time to propose," Pepper teased.

"Yeah. After delivering our first child," Tony smirked.

After a while, the nurse came back with Alexander.

"Would you like to hold him?" the nurse asked.

Pepper nodded as the nurse gave her the small bundle.

"He has red hair," Tony said.

"The first one has red hair," Pepper smirked, "and he has blue eyes."

_3 hours later. _

Rhodey, Roberta, and Pepper's parents visited them.

Tony was holding Alexander, when they all came.

"I think we should let Rhodey hold him first," Pepper suggested.

"Me?" Rhodey asked.

Tony smiled and let Rhodey hold Alexander.

"He's got your eyes," Rhodey smirked.

After a few minutes they let Diane hold him, then Virgil, and then Roberta.

"He looks like you except the hair," Roberta said, giving Alexander to Pepper. Then Tony saw a familiar figure in the doorway.

"Dad?" Tony asked.

"Roberta told me you were here," Howard said, "but why?"

Tony pointed to the small bundle, Pepper was holding.

"Is that your child?"

"Yeah. His name is Alexander," Pepper replied.

"Alexander Stark. A nice name, but I didn't know you were married," Howard said.

"We aren't. But we will be," Tony said.

"I can't imagine a better person to spend the rest of my life with," Pepper said.

* * *

**Such a good story! I might write an epilogue! Just review tell me if you want an epilogue!**

**Love you all! Emily!**


	15. Epilogue

**I decided to write an epilogue... I really will write an epilogue, and I want to. **

* * *

Tony and Pepper were getting married that day. Pepper left Alexander with her mother and they got ready

"Wow, this is tight," Pepper exclaimed as her friend, Beth, tightened the strings in the back on her dress.

"Wedding dresses are tight," Beth replied, tying the strings.

Pepper groaned, "does it have to be this tight?"

"Yeah."

Pepper put her shoes on, "it's pretty heavy," Pepper told Beth as she stood up.

"It's almost my cue."

"Okay."

* * *

The bridesmaids, flower girls and the ring bearer entered.

Pepper's turn. Virgil looked at his daughter.

"Just a few months ago, you were having your own child. And now, you're getting married," Virgil cried.

"I love you, Daddy," Pepper hugged him.

"I love you too, Pep."

They entered.

"Today, we join these two people together in marriage," the preacher said, "and let them experience life together. Do you, Tony Stark, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Tony looked into Pepper's eyes.

"And do you, Patricia Potts, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," Pepper smiled.

And they did the rings and candle lighting.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher said. And they kissed.

_Reception. _

"I missed my baby," Pepper said, when Diane gave Alexander to Pepper.

Tony smiled, "me too."

"I love my family. I love my hubby and my baby," Pepper said.

"Your hubby loves you too," Tony kissed her.

* * *

**A cute story ended! Did you like it? Please say yes! Well, I don't have anything else to say.**

**Love ya! Emily**


	16. Author's note

**I just wanted to say THANK YOU for reading and enjoying my story! This is all my lovely reviewers,**

**SilverPedals1402, Naomi Fudo, bubblesmaster2008, MultiBurst, Camii-SuperMartianObsessed, PottsXStark!**

**And of course all you guests! I can't think of how I would've gotten done without your support!**

**And a BIG thanks to SilverPedals1402 for helping me with my ideas when I was clueless what to write! **

**Love y'all! Emily!**


End file.
